


The Beach

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel in Washington</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to AnnO for the beta.

Daniel had been in Washington for three days now. Originally, they’d planned to drive to Chesapeake Beach for a few days, for fishing, sunbathing and relaxing. But cold, rainy weather and lots of “very urgent” calls from the Pentagon had, so far, prevented that. 

Daniel wasn’t bored. How could he be with half a dozen books to read? But he wasn’t happy. 

There wasn’t enough Jack and not enough sun in his days. He couldn’t do anything against the latter but he planned to remedy the first. 

And if Jack couldn’t go the beach, the beach must come to Jack. 

\----------

Jack finally came home at 7 p.m. 

He entered his living room and was greeted by Daniel in a Hawaiian shirt who pressed a fancy cocktail with mini-umbrella in his hand. 

There were beach towels on the sofa and the floor, and a dwarf palm embellished his table.  
Across the giant flat-screen flickered gay porn, showing gorgeous young men making love on a sandy beach. 

“Wow!” 

“Welcome to Washington Beach,” Daniel laughed and kissed him. 

“This is… ?” 

“A luxury resort for overworked Generals, offering special services.” 

“Such as?” 

Daniel went down on his knees and opened Jack’s fly…

\-----THE END----

©Antares, June 2010 


End file.
